16 Września 2007
05:50 Warto kochać odc.75; serial TVP 06:40 Był taki dzień - 16 września 06:44 Emanuel z Europy kraj prod.Słowenia (2004) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 07:55 Kadra 2012; magazyn 08:15 Kocham muzykę - Yu śpiewa pansori ; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998) 08:25 Domisie - Dojutrek; program dla dzieci 09:00 Teleranek - magazyn 09:25 Leśny wojownik; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1996) 11:05 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Kanapka do szkoły 11:30 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne; teleturniej 14:05 Appaloosa; western kraj prod.USA (1966) 15:50 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: FINAŁ 17:40 Teleexpress 18:00 Szkoda gadać - odc. 2; program rozrywkowy 18:30 28. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Grzegorz Halama; widowisko rozrywkowe 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Akwarianna; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Ja wam pokażę! odc.3/13 - txt str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:10 Zakochana Jedynka - Świat Harmony cz. 1; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy, Singapur (2005) 22:50 Uczta kinomana - Rozważna i romantyczna - txt str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1995) 01:10 Kinematograf; magazyn 01:40 Kolekcja kinomana - Ostatni dzień lata; film psychologiczny kraj prod.Polska (1958) 02:40 Wokół wielkiej sceny 03:05 Był taki dzień - 16 września 03:15 Zakończenie programu 05:40 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:45 Złotopolscy - Kacper i wciąż żywe wspomnienia; telenowela TVP 06:10 Złotopolscy - Mężczyzna, który stoi obok; telenowela TVP 06:35 M jak miłość - odc. 512; serial TVP 07:25 M jak miłość - odc. 513; serial TVP 08:15 Ostoja 08:45 Zacisze gwiazd - Sylwester Maciejewski 09:15 Prywatne życie surykatek - Cisza przed burzą; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:50 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Portugalskie przyjemności - txt str. 777; cykl reportaży 10:15 Wstęp do filmu National Geographic 10:25 Miesiąc z National Geographic - Geografia bogactwa; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 11:10 Ilona Łepkowska. Przez M jak miłość do Barw szczęścia - część 1 1; cykl dokumentalny 11:25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak Kufstein 12:00 Beatyfikacja Sługi Bożego ojca Stanisława Papczyńskiego - transmisja Mszy Świętej z Lichenia 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - Przedślubne intrygi; telenowela TVP 15:10 XI Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów - "Tu nasz kolorowy świat" (1); widowisko 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - Przypadek metafizyczny; serial TVP 17:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 88; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:45 Pogoda 18:55 Starter 19:10 Podróże z żartem - Kazachstan ; program rozrywkowy 20:05 Hity na czasie - Zielona Góra (1) 2007; program muzyczny 21:15 Hity na czasie - Zielona Góra (2) 2007; program muzyczny 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Pogoda 22:55 Sport Telegram 22:59 EUROexpress; magazyn 23:05 Grzechy po polsku - Żądza władzy; program Kamili Dreckiej 23:55 Narodziny świata - koncert Josepha Malovanego ("Warszawa Singera" - IV Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej) 01:00 Agnes Browne; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.USA, Irlandia (1999) 02:25 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 03:30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:28 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:43 Niezłomni; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:53 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:04 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:41 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:01 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:52 Pogoda; STEREO 09:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:01 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Msza Święta - Jasna Góra; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:38 Pogoda; STEREO 12:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:45 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Półkowniki - Robotnicy 80', cz. IV; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:51 Pogoda; STEREO 13:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Droga do EURO 2012; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:37 Pogoda; STEREO 14:40 II liga piłki nożnej - Lechia Gdańsk - Warta Poznań; transmisja; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:35 Pogoda; STEREO 15:38 II liga piłki nożnej - Lechia Gdańsk - Warta Poznań; transmisja; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:16 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:43 Pogoda; STEREO 20:48 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda; STEREO 23:04 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:03 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:56 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:33 Droga do EURO 2012; magazyn; STEREO 01:56 Kurier; STEREO 02:21 Pogoda; STEREO 02:27 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:28 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:43 Niezłomni; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:53 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:04 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:41 Pogoda; STEREO 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:58 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:00 Studio reportażu - Studio reportażu - Powstanie zatrzymane w kadrze; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:16 Studio reportażu - Dom Ciepła; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:26 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki - Mój pies i inne zwierzaki - PREM. 16.09.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:01 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:52 Pogoda; STEREO 09:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:01 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:52 Pogoda; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Msza Święta - Jasna Góra; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:38 Pogoda; STEREO 12:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:45 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Półkowniki - Robotnicy 80', cz. IV; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:51 Pogoda; STEREO 13:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Droga do EURO 2012; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:37 Pogoda; STEREO 14:40 II liga piłki nożnej - Lechia Gdańsk - Warta Poznań; transmisja; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:35 Pogoda; STEREO 15:38 II liga piłki nożnej - Lechia Gdańsk - Warta Poznań; transmisja; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:46 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:49 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:51 Kościół i świat - Kościół i świat 16.; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:58 Wywiad Kuriera - Wywiad dnia 12.09.2007 g.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:16 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:11 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:15 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:24 Wiadomości sportowe - (17.09.2007 - 1; STEREO 18:29 Wędrownik Mazowiecki odc. 1; STEREO 18:38 Studio reportażu - Historia jednego Stadionu cz. 1; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:03 Studio reportażu - Historia jednego Stadionu cz. 2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Piłka ręczna - Ekstraklasa: Focus Park Kiper Piotrków Trybunalski - AZS Gdańsk; STEREO 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:43 Pogoda; STEREO 20:48 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:48 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:01 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:04 Wiadomości sportowe - (17.09.2007 - 2; STEREO 22:09 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:11 Studio reportażu - Dzień Kotana - podsumowanie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda; STEREO 23:04 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:03 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:56 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:31 Droga do EURO 2012; magazyn; STEREO 01:56 Kurier; STEREO 02:21 Pogoda; STEREO 02:25 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 06:40 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 07:15 Sonic X - serial animowany 07:45 Czarodziejki - serial animowany 08:15 Power Rangers - serial SF USA 1994 08:45 Słoneczny patrol - serial przygodowy USA 1995 09:45 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy reż. John Masius, Jon Anderson, i inni, USA 1994 10:45 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza - ciąg dalszy - film obyczajowy reż. Kevin Sullivan, wyk. Megan Follows, Colleen Dewhurst, Wendy Hiller, Frank Converse, Jonathan Crombie Kanada 1987 13:15 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 13:45 Formuła 1 Grand Prix Belgii - studio 14:00 Formuła 1 Grand Prix Belgii - wyścig w Spa 16:00 Ekipa - serial political fiction reż. Agnieszka Holland, Magdalena Łazarkiewicz, Polska 2007 17:05 Ekipa - serial political fiction reż. Agnieszka Holland, Magdalena Łazarkiewicz, Polska 2007 18:15 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 20:00 Skazany na śmierć - serial sensacyjny USA 2005 21:00 Skazany na śmierć - serial sensacyjny USA 2005 21:55 Studio LOTTO 22:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial obyczajowy reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 23:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial obyczajowy reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 00:00 Red Bull Air Race - program sportowy 00:30 Magazyn sportowy 02:30 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 04:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy left|thumb|79x79px 05:55 Uwaga! magazyn stereo 06:15 Telesklep 08:00 Niania 5 serial komedia stereo 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN magazyn stereo 10:55 Kawa na ławę magazyn stereo 11:45 Niania 5 serial komedia stereo 12:20 Kochany urwis film komedia stereo 14:00 Studio Złote Tarasy magazyn stereo 17:30 Superniania 2 reality show stereo 18:30 Hela w opałach 3 serial komedia stereo 19:00 Fakty program informacyjny stereo 19:25 Pogoda stereo 19:35 Sport stereo 19:45 Uwaga! magazyn stereo 20:00 Taniec z gwiazdami program rozrywkowy stereo 21:50 Kuba Wojewódzki 2 talk show stereo 22:50 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery serial komedia stereo 23:20 Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa magazyn stereo 00:35 Mission: Impossible film sensacyjny 02:45 Telesklep left|thumb|79x79px 05:45 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 06:10 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 06:35 VIP - London Calling - program kulturalny 07:00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 08:10 Powrót Arabeli - serial familijny odc. 5 reż. Václav Vorlícek, Czechosłowacja 1979 08:50 Dzieciaki z wyspy skarbów. Bitwa o wyspę skarbów - film familijny reż. Gavin Scott, wyk. Beth Allen, Frank Brown, John Callen, Joseph Moore Nowa Zelandia 2004 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy odc. 15 12:00 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 13:00 Roswell - serial SF odc. 1 USA 2001 14:00 VIP - London Calling - program kulturalny 14:30 Cienka niebieska linia - serial komediowy odc. 1 reż. John Birkin, Wlk. Brytania 1995 15:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Europy: Mecze półfinałowe 17:00 Big Brother 4.1 - omnibus - reality show 18:00 Chcę być piękna - reality show odc. 2 19:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy odc. 16 20:00 Big Brother 4.1 - ring - reality show 21:00 Włatcy móch: Wykopki - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 14 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 21:30 Big Brother 4.1 - ring - wyniki - reality show 22:00 Sex FM - serial komediowy odc. 3 reż. Jakub Miszczak, Polska 2007 22:35 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 27 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 23:05 Formuła 1 Grand Prix Belgii - wyścig 23:35 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 01:25 Czułe dranie - tragicznie satyryczny magazyn rozrywkowy 02:15 Czułe dranie - tragicznie satyryczny magazyn rozrywkowy 03:00 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 03:35 VIP - London Calling - program kulturalny 03:55 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 04:20 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 05:40 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 07:35 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:05 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 09:05 Nie ma sprawy - serial komediowy odc. 41/44 USA 2000 10:05 Patrol - serial sensacyjny odc. 3/13 USA 2000 11:05 Krąg miłości - serial obyczajowy odc. 2/26 Niemcy 2004 12:10 Wakacje w krzywym zwierciadle - komedia reż. Harold Ramis, wyk. Chevy Chase, Christie Brinkley, Beverly D'Angelo, Imogene Coca USA 1983 14:10 Nie ma jak u teściów - serial komediowy odc. 3/15 reż. Pamela Fryman, Michael Zinberg, USA 2002 14:40 Nie ma jak u teściów - serial komediowy odc. 4/15 reż. Pamela Fryman, Michael Zinberg, USA 2002 15:10 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy odc. 6/22 reż. Lesli Linka Glatter, USA 2000 16:10 Na powierzchni - serial SF odc. 6/15 reż. Rick Wallace, Félix Enríquez Alcalá i inni, USA 2005 17:10 Wyzwanie - komedia przygodowa reż. Craig Shapiro, wyk. Ashley Olsen, Mary Kate Olsen, Brian Skala, Lukas Behnken USA 2003 19:10 Bombonierka - program rozrywkowy 20:10 Zielona mila - dramat obyczajowy reż. Frank Darabont, wyk. Tom Hanks, David Morse, Bonnie Hunt, Michael Clarke Duncan USA 1999 00:00 Nieślubny ojciec - film obyczajowy reż. Michael Switzer, wyk. Brian Austin Green, Nicholle Tom, Alan Rachins, Faye Grant, Isabella Hofmann, Ari Meyers, Cam Labine USA 1977 01:50 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny left|thumb|79x79px 07:00 Pogoda 07:05 Telezakupy 09:20 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki - program sportowy 09:50 Jeździec srebrnej szabli - serial animowany 10:15 Jeździec srebrnej szabli - serial animowany 10:45 Pogoda 10:50 Przygody Hucka Finna - serial przygodowy 11:55 Buon Appetito! 3 - magazyn kulinarny 12:50 Akwanauci - serial dokumentalny 13:20 Niezwykła przygoda króla Artura - film przygodowy 15:15 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne - program publicystyczny 16:10 Pogoda 16:20 Nasz przyjaciel smok - film przygodowy 18:00 Aniołki w Eldorado - komedia sensacyjna 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 Tajemnicze zniknięcie - film kryminalny 21:55 Pogoda 22:05 Oblicza zbrodni - serial kryminalny 23:05 Wybory Bursztynowej Miss 2007 w Jastarni - program rozrywkowy relacja z finału 00:10 Gorące śledztwo - film erotyczny 02:50 Rybia nocka left|thumb|79x79px 05:55 Program religijny 06:00 W kuchni z Jamiem - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 07:00 Program religijny 07:30 Telezakupy 08:30 Ja, Klaudiusz: Kto będzie Cezarem? - serial historyczny odc. 9 reż. Herbert Wise, Wlk. Brytania 1976 09:30 Ostrożnie, yeti! - komedia reż. Andrzej Czekalski, wyk. Jarema Stępowski, Saturnin Żórawski, Ludwik Benoit, Stefan Bartik Polska 1960 11:20 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 12:00 Msza święta w Licheniu - beatyfikacja ojca Papczyńskiego 13:50 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 14:20 Klątwa Doliny Węży - film przygodowy reż. Marek Piestrak, wyk. Krzysztof Kolberger, Ewa Sałacka, Roman Wilhelmi, Leon Niemczyk Polska 1987 16:20 Ojciec i syn - dramat obyczajowy reż. Udo Witte, wyk. Erol Sander, Barbara Wussow, Aaron Altaras, Michael Brandner Austria 2005 18:05 Bez pardonu 2: Kuglarskie sztuczki - serial kryminalny odc. 20 USA 2000 19:05 Bez pardonu 2: Oskarżenia - serial kryminalny odc. 21 USA 2000 20:10 Hemingway i Callaghan - dramat obyczajowy odc. 2 ost. reż. Michael DeCarlo, wyk. Michael Ironside, Robin Dunne, Vincent Walsh, Gordon Pinsent Kanada 2003 22:00 Diagnoza: morderstwo: Znikające trupy - serial kryminalny odc. 23 USA 1993 23:00 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 23:30 Bez pardonu 2: Kuglarskie sztuczki - serial kryminalny odc. 20 USA 2000 00:20 Bez pardonu 2: Oskarżenia - serial kryminalny odc. 21 USA 2000 01:10 Mansarda - film biograficzny reż. Konrad Nałęcki, wyk. Aleksandra Śląska, Ignacy Gogolewski, Leszek Herdegen, Stanisław Zaczyk Polska 1963 02:55 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 03:20 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 04:00 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 04:30 Taaaka ryba - magazyn wędkarski 05:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny left|thumb|79x79px 06:05 Klan - odc. 1287; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Klan - odc. 1288; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Klan - odc. 1289; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Klan - odc. 1290; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Klan - odc. 1291; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 M jak miłość - odc. 495; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Bukolandia - Bulber; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Podróżnik - Algarve; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Złotopolscy - Zazdrosny Waldek; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Zacisze gwiazd - Robert Moskwa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Beatyfikacja Sługi Bożego ojca Stanisława Papczyńskiego - transmisja Mszy Świętej z Lichenia; STEREO 14:05 Bulionerzy - Moda; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Bulionerzy - Egzorcysta; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Czesław Niemen i Aerolit - Sopot '74; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Antek puka do raju; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Krzysztof Magowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Zaproszenie - Walońskie marzenia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Miss Polonia 2007 - finał (2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Teleexpress; STEREO 18:05 Rozmowy na temat - Ośrodek Karta - fundacja, niezależna organizacja pozarządowa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 496; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - W pogoni za tęczą; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Kalipso; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Adek Drabiński; wyk.:Marian Kociniak, Marek Dyjak, Mariusz Leszczyński, Jan Jurewicz, Andrzej Zieliński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Serwis TV; program satyryczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Czas dla kibica - II liga piłki nożnej - Lechia Gdańsk - Warta Poznań; transmisja; STEREO 23:50 Rozmowa z ... laureatami konkursu Microsoft Imagine Cup; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 496; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - W pogoni za tęczą; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Kalipso; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Adek Drabiński; wyk.:Marian Kociniak, Marek Dyjak, Mariusz Leszczyński, Jan Jurewicz, Andrzej Zieliński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zaproszenie - Walońskie marzenia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Bulionerzy - Moda; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Bulionerzy - Egzorcysta; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Złotopolscy - Zazdrosny Waldek; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Antek puka do raju; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Viva Cuba! - film obyczajowy reż. Juan Carlos Cremata Malberti, wyk. Malú Tarrau Broche, Jorge Milo, Larisa Vega Alamar, Luisa María Jiménez Rodríquez Francja/Kuba 2005 07:25 Bunt na Bounty - dramat przygodowy reż. Roger Donaldson, wyk. Mel Gibson, Anthony Hopkins, Laurence Olivier, Daniel Day-Lewis USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1984 09:35 Okrutne wspomnienia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Francis Leclerc, wyk. Roy Dupuis, Guy Thauvette, Line Rodier, Maka Kotto Kanada 2004 11:15 Zabierz mnie do domu - komedia romantyczna reż. Eric Canuel, wyk. Patrick Huard, Michele-Barbara Pelletier, Pierre Lebeau, Christian Bégin Kanada 2003 13:15 Papierowy księżyc - komediodramat reż. Peter Bogdanovich, wyk. Ryan O'Neal, Tatum O'Neal, Madelaine Kahn, John Hillerman USA 1973 14:55 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Filmowe dzieciaki - magazyn filmowy 15:20 Słone powietrze - dramat obyczajowy reż. Alessandro Angelini, wyk. Giorgio Pasotti, Giorgio Colangeli, Michela Cescon, Katy Louise Saunders Włochy 2006 16:50 Pustynny kwiat - dramat obyczajowy reż. Eugene Corr, wyk. JoBeth Williams, Jon Voight, Annabeth Gish, Ellen Barkin USA 1986 18:35 Viva Cuba! - film obyczajowy reż. Juan Carlos Cremata Malberti, wyk. Malú Tarrau Broche, Jorge Milo, Larisa Vega Alamar, Luisa María Jiménez Rodríquez Francja/Kuba 2005 20:00 Strefa mroku Maratończyk - dramat sensacyjny reż. John Schlesinger, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Laurence Olivier, Marthe Keller, Roy Scheider USA 1976 22:05 Park Gorkiego - film sensacyjny reż. Michael Apted, wyk. William Hurt, Joanna Pacuła, Ian Bannen, Lee Marvin USA 1983 00:10 Kroniki Riddicka - film SF reż. David Twohy, wyk. Vin Diesel, Colm Feore, Thandie Newton, Judi Dench USA 2004 02:10 Sypiając z diabłem - dramat obyczajowy reż. William A. Graham, wyk. Tim Matheson, Shannen Doherty, Bonnie Bartlett, Steve Eastin USA 1997 03:40 7 sekund - thriller reż. Simon Fellows, wyk. Wesley Snipes, Tamzin Outhwaite, Tamer Hassan, Pete Lee-Wilson Rumunia/Szwajcaria/Wlk. Brytania 2005 05:15 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Richard Zanuck, Robert Evans - magazyn filmowy left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Dziewczyna na pożegnanie - komedia romantyczna reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Marsha Mason, Richard Dreyfuss, Quinn Cummings, Paul Benedict USA 1977 07:50 W płomieniach - film obyczajowy reż. Claire Simon, wyk. Camille Varenne, Gilbert Melki, Kader Mohamed, Marion Maintenay Francja 2006 09:40 Mój mały świat - komedia reż. Lucy Phillips, Glen Scantlebury, wyk. Roberto Bacalski, Andy Comeau, John Heard, Debi Mazar USA 2004 11:20 Akrobata - dramat przygodowy reż. Revel Fox, wyk. Ian Van Der Heyden, Craig Palm, Marcel Van Heerden, Kim Engelbrecht RPA 2005 12:55 Za cenę marzeń - komediodramat reż. Carlos Iglesias, wyk. Carlos Iglesias, Javier Gutiérrez, Nieve de Medina, Isabel Blanco Hiszpania 2006 14:45 Poławiacz pereł - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sidney King, wyk. Joey Honsa, Amy Jean Johnson, Maddie Abshire, Brian Boland USA 2004 16:20 Piasek w kieszeniach - dramat obyczajowy reż. César Martínez Herrada, wyk. Andreas Munoz, Nicolae Nicula, Clara Lago, Yohana Cobo Hiszpania 2006 18:05 Dziewczyna na pożegnanie - komedia romantyczna reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Marsha Mason, Richard Dreyfuss, Quinn Cummings, Paul Benedict USA 1977 20:00 Daleka północ - dramat obyczajowy reż. Niki Caro, wyk. Charlize Theron, Frances McDormand, Elle Peterson, Thomas Curtis USA 2005 22:05 Miasto ponętnych żon - film erotyczny reż. Jim Wynorski, wyk. Glori-Anne Gilbert, Frankie C. Cullen, Dylan Bailey, Barbie Bennett USA 2007 23:30 Zodiak - thriller reż. Alexander Bulkley, wyk. Justin Chambers, Robin Tunney, Rory Culkin, William Mapother USA 2005 01:10 Pod Czerwoną Kakadu - komediodramat reż. Dominik Graf, wyk. Max Riemelt, Jessica Schwarz, Ronald Zehrfeld, Ingeborg Westphal Niemcy 2006 03:15 Dorwać małego - komedia sensacyjna reż. Barry Sonnenfeld, wyk. John Travolta, Gene Hackman, Rene Russo, Danny DeVito USA 1995 05:00 W blasku Hollywood 2: Rene Russo - magazyn filmowy 05:25 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Najlepiej opłacane aktorki - magazyn filmowy left|thumb|79x79px 09:05 Stawiam na Tolka Banana - Julek; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Stawiam na Tolka Banana - Cegiełka; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Na początku było oko; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria, Luksemburg (2003); reż.:Bady Minck; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Niedziela z operą - Wesele Figara cz. 2; opera kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994); reż.:Stephen Medcalf; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Ostatnie takie trio; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1976); reż.:Jerzy Obłamski; wyk.:Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Ryszard Ronczewski, Mirosław Otrębus, Borys Marynowski, Joanna Szczepkowska, Witold Dederko, Jacek Recknitz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Więcej niż fikcja - Hej, Słowacy; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Słowacja (2002); reż.:Robert Kirchhof; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 To nie jest Mozart. Listy, zagadki i spory; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1991); reż.:Jeremy Newson, Pat Gawin; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Kobra - Alicja prowadzi śledztwo; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Edward Dziewoński; wyk.:Irena Kwiatkowska, Edward Dziewoński, Alfreda Sarnawska, Igor Śmiałowski, Stanisława Stępniowa, Wiesław Gołas, Halina Kowalska, Cezary Julski, Bolesław Kostrzyński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Niedziela z ... Show Jerzego Gruzy cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Poznajmy się cz. 2; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Niedziela z ... Show Jerzego Gruzy cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Małżeństwo doskonałe - odc. 1; program rozrywkowy kraj prod.Polska (1968); reż.:Jerzy Gruza; wyk.:Jacek Fedorowicz, Bogdan Łazuka, Irena Kwiatkowska, Bogdan Czyżewski, Wojciech Młynarski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Niedziela z ... Show Jerzego Gruzy cz. 3; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Przeprowadzka; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1972); reż.:Jerzy Gruza; wyk.:Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Wojciech Pszoniak, Krystyna Stankiewicz, Zbigniew Bator; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:45 Studio TVP Kultura - Oddział Zamknięty; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu - Oddział Zamknięty cz. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu - Oddział Zamknięty cz. 2; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Na życzenie Widzów - Prawdziwa historia; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2004); reż.:Walter Stockman; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Teledyski Luzu - Jan Bo. i Big Cyc; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Kino nocne - Cwał; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Bartosz Obuchowicz, Maja Komorowska, Andrzej Szenajch, Karolina Wajda - Nowakowska, Piotr Szwedes, Piotr Adamczyk, Sławomira Łozińska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Czesław Niemen i Aerolit - Sopot '74; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 07:00 Rugby Puchar Świata - mecz Walia - Australia 09:00 Boks Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji WBC w Los Angeles - waga superpiórkowa Juan Manuel Marques - Rocky Juarez 11:00 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 12:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 13:00 Formuła 1 Grand Prix Belgii - studio przed głównym wyścigiem 14:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Europy - mecz o 5. miejsce 16:00 Formuła 1 Grand Prix Belgii - analiza wyścigu 16:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Europy - mecz o 3. miejsce 18:30 Żużel Ekstraliga - mecz ZKŻ Kronopol Zielona Góra - Polonia Bydgoszcz 20:25 Total Rugby - magazyn sportowy 21:00 Gillette World Sport - magazyn sportowy 21:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Europy - mecz finałowy 23:30 Piłka nożna Liga włoska - mecz AC Siena - AC Milan left|thumb|79x79px 08:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Jestem człowiekiem wolnym... Ks. Franciszek Blachnicki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Dzieje Polaków - Korona Pierwszych Piastów; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Siła bezsilnych - Najwierniejszy z wiernych. Rzecz o Wojciechu Ziembińskim; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Kontrowersje - Ostatni marszałek Rzeczypospolitej; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Kamieniec Podolski; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Historia i film - Pułkownik Kwiatkowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Po co nam to było? odc.1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Z archiwów PRL - u - odc. 2; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Zakręty dziejów - Planowa zagłada; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 U źródeł cywilizacji - Z pochodzenia jestem Słowianinem - św. Wojciech; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Z archiwów PRL - u odc. 2; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Historia i film - Pułkownik Kwiatkowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Sparing program motoryzacyjny stereo 06:30 Auto Mundial magazyn stereo 07:00 Sporrrt magazyn stereo 07:30 Telesklep 08:00 Toolbox magazyn stereo 08:30 Grand Prix na torze program motoryzacyjny stereo 09:00 Gadżet Lab magazyn stereo 09:30 Operacja Tuning magazyn stereo 10:00 Jazda Polska magazyn stereo 10:30 Bad Boy Racers program motoryzacyjny stereo 11:15 Raport Turbo - Frankfurt magazyn stereo 11:30 Sposób na złodzieja magazyn stereo 12:00 28 sekund magazyn stereo 12:30 Bez Kompromisów magazyn stereo 13:00 Top Gear 2006 serial inne stereo 14:00 Zakup Kontrolowany 4 stereo 14:50 Raport Turbo - Frankfurt magazyn stereo 15:00 Wypadek - przypadek magazyn stereo 15:30 Texas S.W.A.T. magazyn stereo 16:00 Boks XXI sport inne stereo 16:30 Automaniak Max program motoryzacyjny stereo 17:30 28 sekund magazyn stereo 18:00 Sparing program motoryzacyjny stereo 18:30 Toolbox magazyn stereo 19:00 Uwaga! Pirat magazyn stereo 19:30 Jazda Próbna magazyn stereo 20:00 Jazda Polska magazyn stereo 20:30 Operacja Tuning magazyn stereo 21:00 Top Gear 2006 serial inne stereo 21:55 Raport Turbo - Frankfurt magazyn stereo 22:00 Sporrrt magazyn stereo 22:30 Uwaga! Pirat magazyn stereo 23:00 Auto Mundial magazyn stereo 23:30 Gadżet Lab magazyn stereo 00:00 Bad Boy Racers program motoryzacyjny stereo 01:00 Zakup Kontrolowany 4 stereo 02:00 Jazda Próbna magazyn stereo 02:30 Jazda Polska magazyn stereo 03:00 Operacja Tuning magazyn stereo 03:30 Two Guys Garage magazyn stereo 04:00 Sporrrt magazyn stereo 04:30 Grand Prix na torze program motoryzacyjny left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 06:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:05 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:30 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 09:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 09:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:30 Ben 10 - serial animowany 11:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:30 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:55 Robotboy - serial animowany 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 14:45 Ufolągi - serial animowany 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 15:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini - serial animowany 15:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 16:00 Foster's 60 - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Ben 10 - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Scooby-Doo i potwór z Loch Ness - film animowany 20:40 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany left|thumb|79x79px 07:05 Zwarcie - Anna Jesień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Trzecia tercja; magazyn hokejowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej - Słowacja - Walia; STEREO 09:50 Puchar Świata w triathlonie kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Sportowa debata; STEREO 11:05 Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej - Turcja - Węgry; STEREO 12:55 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Mecz o 3 miejsce; STEREO 15:35 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Finał; STEREO 18:35 Piłka ręczna - Ekstraklasa: Focus Park Kiper Piotrków Trybunalski - AZS Gdańsk; STEREO 20:25 Piłka ręczna - Bundesliga: TUSEM Essen - Flensburg; STEREO 22:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:05 II liga piłki nożnej - Lechia Gdańsk - Warta Poznań; STEREO 00:45 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 05:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 05:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:00 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 06:30 Supermeteo 06:40 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn ogrodniczy 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:10 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:40 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:10 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 - magazyn 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:40 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:40 Nieruchomości - magazyn 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:40 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 18:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:40 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 19:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:10 Firma - magazyn 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:40 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 23:30 Dzień po dniu 00:00 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:20 Supermeteo 00:30 Serwis sportowy 00:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 01:00 Supermeteo 01:10 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:00 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 02:40 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 - magazyn 02:55 Serwis sportowy 03:00 Dzień po dniu - magazyn publicystyczny 03:25 Prognoza pogody 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:32 Supermeteo 03:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 04:00 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 05:00 Supermeteo 05:10 Nieruchomości - magazyn Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Balonowy piknik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 08:10 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 08:40 Słodki drań: Tylko nie mazurki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 09:10 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show 10:45 Niewolnicy kambuza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 11:15 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Paul Rankin i Merrilees Parker - magazyn kulinarny odc. 44 12:15 Przepis na sukces: Torty artystki - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 12:40 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Balonowy piknik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 12:50 Sposób na przyjęcie: Kanapki i drobne przekąski - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 1 13:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Pstrąg - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 13:50 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska - magazyn kulinarny 14:20 Dania w pół godziny: Obiad dla kowboja - magazyn kulinarny odc. 41 14:45 Bosonoga Contessa: Rocznica - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 15:10 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 15:35 Na słodko 2: Brandy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 16:00 Kuchnie Białego Domu - film dokumentalny 16:45 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 17:10 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 2 18:00 Szef kuchni!: Niebezpieczne związki - serial komediowy odc. 15 Wlk. Brytania 1993 18:30 Jamie w domu: Pizza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 18:55 Niewolnicy kambuza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 19:20 Grillowanie z Ainsleyem od A do Z: Grecja - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Owocowe szaszłyki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 20:00 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave w Południowych Indiach - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 20:35 Kuchnie Białego Domu - film dokumentalny 21:20 Para w kuchni 2: Jak nas uwieść - porady dla mężczyzn - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 22:00 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały kurczak pieczony - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 22:30 Szefowe w Nowym Yorku - film dokumentalny wyk. Francja 2005 23:25 Z korkociągiem przez Italię: Piemont - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 23:55 Sobota w kuchni: Lesley Waters i Martin Blunos - magazyn kulinarny odc. 43 00:25 Grillowanie z Ainsleyem od A do Z: Grecja - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 00:55 Dania w pół godziny: Obiad dla kowboja - magazyn kulinarny odc. 41 01:20 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały kurczak pieczony - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 01:45 Godiva: Walka o pierszeństwo - serial obyczajowy odc. 14 Kanada 2005 02:35 Para w kuchni: Obiad świąteczny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 03:05 Bosonoga Contessa: Rocznica - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 03:30 Słodki drań: Tylko nie mazurki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 04:00 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały kurczak pieczony - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 04:25 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 04:50 Dania w pół godziny: Obiad dla kowboja - magazyn kulinarny odc. 41 Canal + 07:30 Rockefeller Plaza 30: Ci Irlandczycy - serial komediowy odc. 17 USA 2006 08:00 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 08:30 Ostatnie wakacje - komedia reż. Wayne Wang, wyk. Queen Latifah, LL Cool J, Gérard Depardieu, Alicia Witt USA 2006 10:25 Hot Shots 2 - komedia reż. Jim Abrahams, wyk. Charlie Sheen, Lloyd Bridges, Richard Crenna, Valeria Golino USA 1993 12:00 Podwójne zagrożenie - film sensacyjny reż. Bruce Beresford, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Bruce Greenwood, Ashley Judd, Annabeth Gish USA/Niemcy/Kanada 1999 13:50 Deser Opowieść o Zachodnim Brzegu - film krótkometrażowy 14:20 Witamy ponownie - komedia romantyczna reż. James Quattrochi, wyk. Marley Shelton, Vincent Pagano, Jennifer Esposito, Olympia Dukakis USA 2006 16:10 Sezon na słówka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Scott McGehee, David Siegel, wyk. Richard Gere, Juliette Binoche, Flora Cross, Max Minghella USA 2005 18:00 Eureka: Nieoczekiwany powrót - serial SF odc. 3 reż. Peter O'Fallon, USA 2006 18:50 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19:00 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 19:30 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 19:35 Rockefeller Plaza 30 - serial komediowy USA 2006 20:00 Niedokończony lot. Premiera Lot 93 - dramat sensacyjny reż. Paul Greengrass, wyk. J.J. Johnson, Gary Commock, Polly Adams, Opal Alladin Francja/USA/Wlk. Brytania 2006 21:55 Niedokończony lot Lot 93 z Newark - dramat sensacyjny reż. Peter Markle, wyk. Jeffrey Nordling, Brennan Elliott, Ty Olsson, Kendall Cross USA 2006 23:30 Angel-A - komediodramat reż. Luc Besson, wyk. Jamel Debbouze, Rie Rasmussen, Gilbert Melki, Serge Riaboukine Francja 2005 01:05 Hotel Ruanda - dramat wojenny reż. Terry George, wyk. Don Cheadle, Sophie Okonedo, Nick Nolte, Joaquin Phoenix RPA/USA/Włochy/Wlk. Brytania 2004 03:05 Plac Zbawiciela - dramat obyczajowy reż. Krzysztof Krauze, Joanna Kos-Krauze, wyk. Jowita Budnik, Ewa Wencel, Arkadiusz Janiczek, Natan Gudejko Polska 2006 04:55 South Park 10 - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 2 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 05:20 Eureka: Nieoczekiwany powrót - serial SF odc. 3 reż. Peter O'Fallon, USA 2006 Canal + Film 07:00 Pancerny wóz - western reż. Burt Kennedy, wyk. John Wayne, Kirk Douglas, Bruce Cabot, Robert Walker USA 1967 08:45 Jak zostać gwiazdą - komedia reż. Paul Weitz, wyk. Hugh Grant, Dennis Quaid, Mandy Moore, Willem Dafoe USA 2006 10:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 11:00 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 11:30 Legenda Butcha i Sundance'a - western reż. Sergio Mimica-Gezzan, wyk. David Clayton Rogers, Ryan Browning, Rachelle Lefevre, Michael Biehn Kanada 2004 12:55 Życie na wrotkach - komedia muzyczna reż. Malcolm D. Lee, wyk. Bow Wow, Marcus T. Paulk, Rick Gonzalez, Brandon T. Jackson USA 2005 14:45 Życie w realu światów wirtualnych - film dokumentalny reż. Frederick Brunnquell, wyk. Francja 2006 15:40 Klejnot Nilu - film przygodowy reż. Lewis Teague, wyk. Kathleen Turner, Michael Douglas, Danny DeVito, Spiros Focas, Avner Eisenberg, Paul David Magid, Howard Jay Patterson USA 1985 17:30 Karol - Papież, który pozostał człowiekiem - film biograficzny reż. Giacomo Battiato, wyk. Piotr Adamczyk, Dariusz Kwaśnik, Michele Placido, Małgorzata Bela Włochy/Polska/Kanada 2006 20:00 Zimne dranie - komedia kryminalna reż. Harold Ramis, wyk. John Cusack, Billy Bob Thornton, Lara Phillips, Connie Nielsen USA 2005 21:30 Ukryty wymiar - film SF reż. Paul Anderson, wyk. Laurence Fishburne, Sam Neill, Kathleen Quinlan, Joely Richardson USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1997 23:05 Lot 93 - dramat sensacyjny reż. Paul Greengrass, wyk. J.J. Johnson, Gary Commock, Polly Adams, Opal Alladin Francja/USA/Wlk. Brytania 2006 00:55 Oda do radości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Maciej Migas, Anna Kazejak-Dawid, Jan Komasa, wyk. Małgorzata Buczkowska, Piotr Głowacki, Lesław Żurek, Jan Drawnel Polska 2005 02:50 Jabłka Adama - komediodramat reż. Anders Thomas Jensen, wyk. Mads Mikkelsen, Ulrich Thomsen, Paprika Steen, Nicolas Bro Dania/Niemcy 2005 04:25 Najemnik - film sensacyjny reż. Don E. FauntLeRoy, wyk. Steven Seagal, Luke Goss, Adrian Galley, Jacqueline Lord USA/Aruba 2006 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Liga francuska 09:00 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 09:20 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Ruch Chorzów - Zagłębie Lubin 11:30 Piłka nożna Liga włoska 13:25 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 15:00 Lekkoatletyka Golden League 2007: Istaf (Berlin) 17:00 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 17:15 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Lech Poznań - PGE GKS Bełchatów 19:15 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 20:55 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 23:00 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 01:15 Piłka nożna Liga włoska 03:05 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 03:20 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Lech Poznań - PGE GKS Bełchatów 05:20 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej HBO 06:00 Ambitni - komedia reż. Catherine Corsini, wyk. Karin Viard, Eric Caravaca, Jacques Weber, Gilles Cohen Francja 2006 07:25 Co takiego? - komedia reż. Jeff Morris, wyk. Edward Kerr, Kathy Wagner, A.J. Buckley, Kelly Overton USA 2006 08:50 Ty i ja - komedia romantyczna reż. Julie Lopes-Curval, wyk. Marion Cotillard, Julie Depardieu, Jonathan Zaccai, Tomer Sisley Francja 2006 10:25 Mój pierwszy ślub - komedia romantyczna reż. Laurent Firode, wyk. Rachael Leigh Cook, Kenny Doughty, Paul Hopkins, Valerie Mahaffey Kanada 2004 11:55 Depeche Mode: Touring the Angel - koncert w Mediolanie 12:55 Droga sławy - dramat obyczajowy reż. James Gartner, wyk. Josh Lucas, Derek Luke, Austin Nichols, Jon Voight USA 2006 14:50 Wiek namiętności - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jean Beaudin, wyk. Noémie Godin-Vigneau, David La Haye, Juliette Gosselin, Sébastien Huberdeau Kanada/Francja 2004 17:10 Dżungla - film animowany reż. Steve "Spaz" Williams, wyk. USA 2006 18:30 Czarownica - komedia romantyczna reż. Nora Ephron, wyk. Nicole Kidman, Will Ferrell, Shirley MacLaine, Michael Caine USA 2005 20:10 Niedzielna megapremiera Rzym 2 - serial historyczny odc. 5 reż. Tim Van Patten, USA/Wlk. Brytania 2007 21:05 Premiera Rodzina Soprano 6 - serial sensacyjny odc. 17 USA 2002 22:00 Tulipany - film obyczajowy reż. Jacek Borcuch, wyk. Jan Nowicki, Zygmunt Malanowicz, Tadeusz Pluciński, Małgorzata Braunek Polska 2004 23:30 xXx 2: Następny poziom - thriller reż. Lee Tamahori, wyk. Ice Cube, Samuel L. Jackson, Willem Dafoe, Scott Speedman USA 2005 01:10 Braterstwo broni - dramat wojenny reż. Je-gyu Kang, wyk. Dong-Kun Jang, Bin Won, Eun-ju Lee, Hyeong-jin Kong Korea Południowa 2004 03:35 Miejska dżungla - film dokumentalny reż. George Gittoes, wyk. Denzell Lovett, Marcus Lovett Australia 2006 05:20 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy HBO 2 06:00 Zaklęte serca - komediodramat reż. Petter Nass, wyk. Josh Hartnett, Radha Mitchell, Gary Cole, Allen Evangelista USA 2005 07:35 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 08:05 Bobby - najwierniejszy z psów - film familijny reż. John Henderson, wyk. Oliver Golding, James Cosmo, Gina McKee, Christopher Lee Wlk. Brytania 2005 09:50 Święta Last Minute - komedia przygodowa reż. Joe Roth, wyk. Tim Allen, Jamie Lee Curtis, Dan Aykroyd, M. Emmet Walsh USA 2004 11:30 Take That - koncert 12:25 Sznycel Paradise - komedia romantyczna reż. Martin Koolhoven, wyk. Mounir Valentyn, Bracha van Doesburgh, Mimoun Oaissa, Yahya Gaier Holandia 2005 13:50 Derby - film familijny reż. Bob Clark, wyk. David Charvet, Joanne Vannicola, Len Cariou, Darren McGavin USA 1995 15:30 Akeelah i jej nauczyciel - dramat obyczajowy reż. Doug Atchison, wyk. Keke Palmer, Laurence Fishburne, Angela Bassett, Curtis Armstrong USA 2006 17:25 Trudne słówka - komedia romantyczna reż. James L. Brooks, wyk. Adam Sandler, Téa Leoni, Paz Vega, Cloris Leachman USA 2004 19:35 Czytaj i płacz - komedia reż. Paul Hoen, wyk. Kay Panabaker, Danielle Panabaker, Alexandra Krosney, Marquise Brown USA 2006 21:00 Przygoda na Antarktydzie - film przygodowy reż. Frank Marshall, wyk. Paul Walker, Bruce Greenwood, Jason Biggs, Moon Bloodgood USA 2006 23:00 Przeklęta - horror reż. Wes Craven, wyk. Christina Ricci, Jesse Eisenberg, Portia de Rossi, Shannon Elizabeth USA/Niemcy 2005 00:35 Murderball - gra o życie - film dokumentalny reż. Henry Alex Rubin, Dana Adam Shapiro, wyk. Joe Bishop, Keith Cavill, Andy Cohn, Scott Hogsett USA 2005 02:00 Zimny jak głaz - dramat kryminalny reż. Robert Harmon, wyk. Tom Selleck, Mimi Rogers, Jane Adams, Reg Rogers USA 2005 03:25 Hotel Ziemia Obiecana - dramat obyczajowy reż. Amos Gitai, wyk. Rosamund Pike, Diana Bespechni, Hanna Schygulla, Anne Parillaud Izrael/Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2004 04:55 Ostatnia wielka szansa - thriller reż. Ben Goddard, wyk. Fajer Al-Kaisi, Denis Arndt, Tom Brokaw, Vincent D'Arbouze USA 2005 HBO Comedy 10:00 Dick i Jane: Niezły ubaw - komedia reż. Dean Parisot, wyk. Jim Carrey, Téa Leoni, Alec Baldwin, Richard Jenkins USA 2005 11:45 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 12 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 12:55 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 13 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 14:10 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 14 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 15:25 Kalamazoo? - komedia reż. David O'Malley, wyk. Josie Davis, Mayim Bialik, Joanna Clare Scott, Claire Bloom USA 2006 17:10 Diukowie Hazzardu - komedia reż. Jay Chandrasekhar, wyk. Johnny Knoxville, Sean William Scott, Alice Greczyn, Steve Lemme USA 2005 19:00 Dick i Jane: Niezły ubaw - komedia reż. Dean Parisot, wyk. Jim Carrey, Téa Leoni, Alec Baldwin, Richard Jenkins USA 2005 20:30 Miss agent - komedia sensacyjna reż. Donald Petrie, wyk. Sandra Bullock, Benjamin Bratt, Michael Caine, Candice Bergen USA 2000 22:20 Apetyt na seks - komedia reż. John Waters, wyk. Tracey Ullman, Johnny Knoxville, Selma Blair, Chris Isaak USA 2004 23:40 Anonimowi Krwiopijcy - komedia reż. Michael Keller, wyk. Paul Popowich, Judith Scott, Michael Madsen, Neil D'Monte USA 2003 01:15 Menedżerowie - komedia reż. Fernando Guillén Cuervo, wyk. Maria Blanco-Fafian, Sancho Gracia, Toby Harper, Paco Hidalgo Hiszpania 2006 Ale kino! 08:00 Zwariowana noc - film wojenny reż. Zbigniew Kuźmiński, wyk. Maria Gella, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Bogdan Baer, Krystyna Chmielewska Polska 1967 09:25 Cafe Lumiere - dramat obyczajowy reż. Hsiao-hsien Hou, wyk. Yo Hitoto, Tadanobu Asano, Masato Hagiwara, Kimiko Yo Japonia/Tajwan 2003 11:15 Bogata, wolna, samotna - komedia reż. Elaine May, wyk. Walter Matthau, Elaine May, Jack Weston, George Rose USA 1971 13:05 Poirot - Pięć małych świnek - film kryminalny reż. Paul Unwin, wyk. David Suchet, Rachael Stirling, Aidan Gillen, Julie Cox Wlk. Brytania 2003 14:50 Utwór na jeden lokal i sześć perkusji - film krótkometrażowy 15:10 Karmazynowy przypływ - thriller reż. Tony Scott, wyk. Denzel Washington, Gene Hackman, Matt Craven, George Dzundza USA 1995 17:20 Zagraj to jeszcze raz, Sam - komedia reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Woody Allen, Diane Keaton, Tony Roberts, Jerry Lacy USA 1972 18:55 Historia kina: Nowa Zelandia - film dokumentalny 20:00 ale mocne! Adwokat diabła - thriller reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. Rebecca De Mornay, Don Johnson, Stephen Lang, Jack Warden USA 1993 21:55 Blair Witch Project - horror reż. Eduardo Sánchez, Daniel Myrick, wyk. Heather Donahue, Bob Griffith, Joshua Leonard, Michael Williams USA 1999 23:25 ostatni seans W słusznej sprawie - thriller reż. Arne Glimcher, wyk. Sean Connery, Kate Capshaw, Blair Underwood, Laurence Fishburne USA 1994 01:15 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Martin Scorsese - serial dokumentalny USA 02:05 W imię zasad - horror SF reż. David Douglas, Tim Douglas, wyk. Dean Cain, Thomas Ian Griffith, Justin Whalin, Jodi Bianca Wise Węgry 1996 Kino Polska 08:30 Bajki 08:35 Bajki Rycerze walecznego smoka - film animowany 08:45 Bajki Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - serial animowany 08:55 Bajki Dwa koty i pies - film animowany 09:10 Rodzina do kina 09:20 Rodzina do kina Inspekcja pana Anatola - komedia reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Tadeusz Fijewski, Barbara Połomska, Helena Makowska, Aleksander Dzwonkowski Polska 1959 10:55 Rodzina do kina Tajemnica żółtego naleśnika - film dokumentalny reż. Leonard Pulchny, wyk. Polska 1959 11:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 11:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Pieczone gołąbki - komedia reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Adam Mularczyk, Jerzy Karaszkiewicz, Krzysztof Litwin, Wacław Kowalski Polska 1966 13:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Cudów nie ma - film dokumentalny reż. Antoni Krauze, wyk. Polska 1968 13:30 Seans w Iluzjonie 13:55 Seans w Iluzjonie Zapomniana melodia - komedia reż. Jan Fethke, Konrad Tom, wyk. Aleksander Żabczyński, Helena Grossówna, Jadwiga Andrzejewska, Alina Żeliska Polska 1938 15:30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 15:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Nie lubię poniedziałku - komedia obyczajowa reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Kazimierz Witkiewicz, Zygmunt Apostoł, Bogusz Bilewski, Mieczysław Czechowicz Polska 1971 17:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Pech - film animowany 17:30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Pechowiec - film animowany 17:50 Bareja wieczorową porą 17:55 Bareja wieczorową porą Poszukiwany - poszukiwana - komedia reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Wojciech Pokora, Jolanta Bohdal, Maria Chwalibóg, Wiesław Gołas Polska 1973 19:30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Kochajmy się - etiuda filmowa reż. Karol Wasilka, wyk. Borys Szyc Polska 2005 20:00 Na ekranie i na planie - magazyn filmowy odc. 106 20:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 20:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Zezowate szczęście - komedia obyczajowa reż. Andrzej Munk, wyk. Bogumił Kobiela, Maria Ciesielska, Helena Dąbrowska, Barbara Kwiatkowska Polska 1960 22:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Nowy pracownik - film krótkometrażowy 23:00 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Marek Piwowski 23:05 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Marek Piwowski Wypowiedź: Marek Piwowski 23:35 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Marek Piwowski Przepraszam, czy tu biją? - film sensacyjny reż. Marek Piwowski, wyk. Jerzy Kulej, Jan Szczepański, Zdzisław Rychter, Ryszard Faron Polska 1976 01:05 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Marek Piwowski Sukces - film dokumentalny reż. Marek Piwowski, wyk. Polska 1968 01:30 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Marczewski 01:35 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Marczewski Wypowiedź: Wojciech Marczewski 01:55 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Marczewski Dreszcze - film psychologiczny reż. Wojciech Marczewski, wyk. Tomasz Hudziec, Teresa Marczewska, Marek Kondrat, Władysław Kowalski Polska 1981 03:40 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Marczewski Lekcja anatomii - film animowany 03:45 Zapach deszczu - etiuda filmowa reż. Denijal Hasanović, wyk. Katarzyna Chmara, Wojciech Klata, Michał Szewczyk, Emilia Lechańska Polska 2000 04:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 04:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Nie lubię poniedziałku - komedia obyczajowa reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Kazimierz Witkiewicz, Zygmunt Apostoł, Bogusz Bilewski, Mieczysław Czechowicz Polska 1971 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Spoza czasu - film obyczajowy reż. Ernest Thompson, wyk. James McDaniel, Mel Harris, August Schellenberg, Ken Pogue Kanada 2000 08:00 Waśnie w świecie baśni - film fantasy odc. 2 ost. reż. John Henderson, wyk. Randy Quaid, Whoopi Goldberg, Colm Meaney, Roger Daltrey Niemcy/USA/Wlk. Brytania 1999 10:00 Long Shot - dramat obyczajowy reż. Georg Stanford Brown, wyk. Julie Benz, Christopher Cousins, Patrick Day, Juliette Goglia USA 2004 12:00 Waśnie w świecie baśni - film fantasy odc. 2 ost. reż. John Henderson, wyk. Randy Quaid, Whoopi Goldberg, Colm Meaney, Roger Daltrey Niemcy/USA/Wlk. Brytania 1999 14:00 Long Shot - dramat obyczajowy reż. Georg Stanford Brown, wyk. Julie Benz, Christopher Cousins, Patrick Day, Juliette Goglia USA 2004 16:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer - serial kryminalny Wlk. Brytania 1999 18:00 McBride: Czas umrzeć, madame - film kryminalny reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. John Larroquette, Marta DuBois, Matt Lutz, Claire Coffee USA 2005 20:00 Dzikie serca - serial obyczajowy odc. 3 Wlk. Brytania 2006 21:00 1300 gramów - serial obyczajowy odc. 2 USA 2005 22:00 Whiskey Echo - dramat obyczajowy odc. 2 ost. reż. Harry Hook, wyk. Joanne Kelly, Callum Keith Rennie, David Alpay, Dominique McElligott Kanada/Irlandia 2005 00:00 W sidłach uczuć - thriller reż. Rex Piano, wyk. Tracey Gold, Robin Givens, Chris Kramer, Tobias Mehler Kanada 2005 02:00 Whiskey Echo - dramat obyczajowy odc. 2 ost. reż. Harry Hook, wyk. Joanne Kelly, Callum Keith Rennie, David Alpay, Dominique McElligott Kanada/Irlandia 2005 04:00 Spoza czasu - film obyczajowy reż. Ernest Thompson, wyk. James McDaniel, Mel Harris, August Schellenberg, Ken Pogue Kanada 2000 Comedy Central 07:00 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 116 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 07:25 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 117 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 07:50 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 118 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 08:15 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 119 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 08:40 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 120 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 09:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 305 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:35 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 306 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 307 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 506 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 10:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 507 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 11:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 202 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:40 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 203 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 204 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:30 Alex - serial odc. 111 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 12:55 Alex - serial odc. 112 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 13:20 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 308 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:45 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 309 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:10 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 508 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 509 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 510 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 205 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 15:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 206 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:15 Jim wie lepiej - serial komediowy odc. 104 USA 2001 16:40 Jim wie lepiej - serial komediowy odc. 105 USA 2001 17:05 Jim wie lepiej - serial komediowy odc. 106 USA 2001 17:30 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial odc. 103 USA 2007 17:55 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial odc. 104 USA 2007 18:15 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 304 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 18:40 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 305 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:05 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 306 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:35 Trafiony-Zatopiony - program rozrywkowy odc. 112 20:00 Trafiony-Zatopiony - program rozrywkowy odc. 113 20:25 TBA - film wyk. USA 1995 22:00 Peep Show 22:25 Peep Show 22:50 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 107 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 23:15 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 108 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 23:40 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 109 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 00:05 Trafiony-Zatopiony - program rozrywkowy odc. 112 00:30 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 102 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 01:15 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 112 02:05 Saturday Night Live - show odc. 207 02:40 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 605 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:05 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 606 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:30 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 701 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 AXN 07:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 12 Australia 2001 08:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 Australia 2001 09:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 10:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 11:00 Raven 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 USA 1992 12:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 4 Australia 1997 13:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 12 Australia 2001 14:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 Australia 2001 15:00 Raven 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 USA 1992 16:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 4 Australia 1997 17:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny i odc. 3 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 18:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 19:00 Raven 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 USA 1992 20:00 Łowcy koszmarów - serial SF odc. 3 USA 2001 21:00 Akta Dresdena - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 USA/Kanada 2007 22:00 The Shield: Świat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA 2004 23:00 Łowcy koszmarów - serial SF odc. 3 USA 2001 00:00 Poszukiwani - serial kryminalny odc. 15 USA/Kanada 2003 01:00 Akta Dresdena - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 USA/Kanada 2007 02:00 The Shield: Świat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA 2004 03:00 Ceremonia rozdania nagród Emmy 2007 - relacja AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 136 Australia 2001 13:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 1993 14:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 2000 15:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 25 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 16:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 136 Australia 2001 17:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 1993 18:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 2000 19:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 136 Australia 2001 20:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 1993 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 25 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 Puerto Vallarta - film sensacyjny reż. Arthur Allan Seidelman, wyk. Scott Glenn, Harvey Keitel, Craig Wasson, Giovanna Zacarías Meksyk/USA 2004 00:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 2000 01:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 25 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 02:00 Puerto Vallarta - film sensacyjny reż. Arthur Allan Seidelman, wyk. Scott Glenn, Harvey Keitel, Craig Wasson, Giovanna Zacarías Meksyk/USA 2004 AXN Sci Fi 10:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 10 USA 1987 11:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 22 Kanada 1997 12:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 23 Kanada 1997 13:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 24 Kanada 1997 14:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 9 USA 2002 15:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 10 USA 2002 16:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 11 USA 2002 17:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 10 USA 1987 18:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 22 Kanada 1997 19:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 23 Kanada 1997 20:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 24 Kanada 1997 21:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 9 USA 2002 22:00 Pasterz - film SF reż. Peter Hayman, wyk. C. Thomas Howell, Roddy Piper, Heidi von Palleske, Mackenzie Gray USA 1999 23:40 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 10 USA 2002 00:30 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 11 USA 2002 01:20 Pasterz - film SF reż. Peter Hayman, wyk. C. Thomas Howell, Roddy Piper, Heidi von Palleske, Mackenzie Gray USA 1999 National Geographic Channel 06:00 Katastrofa: Wybuch wulkanu Pinatubo - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Katastrofa: Huragan Floyd - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Megafabryki: Helikoptery Apache - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Megafabryki: Ferrari - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Rekin doskonały - film przyrodniczy 11:00 Niedźwiedź doskonały - film przyrodniczy 12:00 Hipopotam - bestia z afrykańskiej rzeki - film przyrodniczy 13:00 Superkot - film przyrodniczy 14:00 Kolejne niezwykłe ujęcia - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 14:30 Kolejne niezwykłe ujęcia - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 15:00 Kolejne niezwykłe ujęcia - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 15:30 Za kulisami Mikrosafari 16:00 Premiera Strażnicy przyrody: Norwegia - serial przyrodniczy 17:00 Zaginiony film Dian Fossey - film dokumentalny 18:00 Królowa hien - film przyrodniczy 19:00 Premiera Człowiek wilk - film przyrodniczy 20:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Dzikie dziecko - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Polowanie na hitlerowskich naukowców - film dokumentalny 22:00 Żywa broń - film dokumentalny 23:00 Ewangelia według Judasza - film dokumentalny 00:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Apokalipsa - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Statek widmo - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Dzikie dziecko - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Polowanie na hitlerowskich naukowców - film dokumentalny 04:00 Żywa broń - film dokumentalny 05:00 Ewangelia według Judasza - film dokumentalny Discovery Channel 06:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 07:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Podwójne salto na skuterze wodnym - serial dokumentalny 07:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Z odciętym spadochronem - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Środki lokomocji - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Fani czterech kółek: Mercedes cosworth - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Fani czterech kółek: Mercedes cosworth - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Superjazda: Niedościgniony - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Podwójne salto na skuterze wodnym - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Z odciętym spadochronem - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Środki lokomocji - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Rakieta konfederatów - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 54 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 55 18:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Przesuwanie gór - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Kabriolet Chevy '56 - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Strefa śmierci: Irak - bitwa o Nadżaf - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Walka o ropę - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 22:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 23:00 Brudna robota: Produkcja desek surfingowych - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Ostatnie 24 godziny: John Belushi - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Everest: Przekraczając granice: Przygotowania - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Godzina zero: Twarzą w twarz z terrorystą w Oklahomie - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '54 i Chevy '55 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wybuchowy apartament - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Fani czterech kółek: Porsche 911 targa - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Fani czterech kółek: Porsche 911 targa - serial dokumentalny Planete 06:20 Dziki świat - serial przyrodniczy odc. 3/6 06:50 Dziki świat - serial przyrodniczy odc. 4/6 07:25 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Życie krok po kroku - serial przyrodniczy odc. 25/28 09:05 Dziki świat - serial przyrodniczy odc. 5/6 09:40 Dziki świat - serial przyrodniczy odc. 6 ost. 10:15 Samoloty bojowe przyszłości - film dokumentalny 11:15 Słońce w nocy: Astronauta, bogactwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 14/15 11:45 Słońce w nocy: Wojna, wiedzieć - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/15 12:20 We władzy diamentów - film dokumentalny 13:20 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Półwysep potworów - serial przyrodniczy odc. 23/28 14:55 Pierwsze stulecie kina - film dokumentalny 16:35 Albert II. Książę nieznany - film dokumentalny 17:35 Izrael - Hezbollah. Wymiana - film dokumentalny 18:40 Klasyczne albumy - Bob Marley - film dokumentalny 19:40 Zapomniane odkrycia starożytności: Machiny wojenne - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/6 20:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo Samoloty trudno wykrywalne - film dokumentalny 21:50 Premiera. Lotnictwo Samoloty rozpoznawcze i samoloty walki elektronicznej - film dokumentalny 23:00 Kim jesteśmy?: Narodziny ludzkiego umysłu - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 23:55 Dziewczęta z ulic Kairu - film dokumentalny 01:05 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: W kraju czarnych faraonów - serial przyrodniczy odc. 22/28 02:45 Z nurtem Dunaju: Wachau - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/13 03:15 Z nurtem Dunaju: Wiedeń - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/13 03:45 Z nurtem Dunaju: Z Bratysławy do Budapesztu - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/13 Fox Life 08:10 Myslisz, że umiesz tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 8, część 1 09:10 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 20, Amnezja reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 10:00 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 21, Miłość jest piękna reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 11:00 Tajemnice Palm Springs - serial, dramat odc. 6, Niebezpieczne związki reż. Scott Winant , Perry Lang, USA 2006 12:00 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 10, Karty i przemoc USA 2003 12:55 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 11, Krew i piasek USA 2003 13:45 Gej-radar - program rozrywkowy odc. 1 14:35 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 3 USA 15:05 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 4 USA 15:30 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 3, Absolwent USA 2003 15:55 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 4, Doraźne orzeczenie USA 2003 16:25 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 22, Syd w krainie czarów reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 17:20 Zaklinacz Dusz - serial komediowy odc. 15, Złośliwa cheerleaderka USA 2005 18:15 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 18, Niewygodna prawda Francja 2006 19:10 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 20, Krasnal niezgody USA 1998 19:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 21, Turniej koszykówki USA 1998 20:05 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 5, Spóźniona sprawiedliwość reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 6, Fazy księżyca reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:55 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 12, Wyznanie miłości reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 22:45 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 13, Ostatnia noc lata reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 23:40 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 7, Nie wszystko zostaje w Vegas reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 00:35 Myslisz, że umiesz tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 8, część 2 01:35 Gej-radar - program rozrywkowy odc. 2 02:25 Opowieści Miłosne - serial romans odc. 2 Włochy 2006 Eurosport 08:30 Wyścigi endurance Mistrzostwa Świata w Magny-Cours 09:15 Formuła GP2 1. wyścig w Spa 10:00 Formuła GP2 2. wyścig w Spa 10:45 Wyścigi endurance Mistrzostwa Świata w Magny-Cours 11:15 Wyścigi samochodowe Superpuchar Porsche w Spa 12:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Portugalii - rozgrzewka 12:15 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Portugalii - wstęp 12:45 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Portugalii - wyścig w klasie 125cc 14:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Portugalii - wyścig w klasie 250cc 15:15 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Portugalii - wyścig w klasie MotoGP 17:00 Piłka nożna kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata: Mecz Anglia - Niemcy 18:00 Kolarstwo Vuelta a Espana - 15. etap: Villacarrillo - Granada 19:00 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportowy 19:30 Piłka nożna kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata: Mecz Szwecja - USA 20:30 Piłka nożna kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata: Mecz Brazylia - Chiny 21:30 Piłka nożna kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata: Mecz Anglia - Niemcy 22:30 Golf Turniej Solheim Cup - 3. dzień 23:30 Sumo Nagoya Basho w Nagoi (Japonia) 00:30 Sumo Nagoya Basho w Nagoi (Japonia) MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Wzgórza Hollywood - reality show 10:00 All Access - za kulisami życia gwiazd 11:00 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 11:30 O'Grady - serial animowany 12:00 Raperski dom Runa - reality show 12:30 Making The Band - casting na zespół 13:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 14:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 15:00 MTV za kulisami teledysku: Call me when you're sober Evanescence - jak się kręci teledyski 15:30 MTV za kulisami teledysku: Ain't no other man Christiny Aguilery - jak się kręci teledyski 16:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 17:30 Tancerze - taneczny show Jennifer Lopez 18:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 19:00 Daleko od domu - serial obyczajowy 19:30 Wspaniałe życie - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 20:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 21:00 True Life - cała prawda o młodzieży 22:00 All Access - za kulisami życia gwiazd 23:00 Dirty Sanchez - do pierwszej krwi 23:30 Don't kill the music VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 13:00 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 14:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 14:30 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 15:00 Specjalista - program muzyczny 17:00 Hajsometr 17:20 Eurotop - lista przebojów 18:30 Parot - gra SMS-owa 19:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 20:00 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY, 21:30 VIVA Hits Polska - program muzyczny 22:30 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 23:00 Łatwa kasa - gra interaktywna 01:00 Nightrider - nocne pasmo muzyczne TCM 06:55 Jankes w Eton - komediodramat reż. Norman Taurog, wyk. Mickey Rooney, Edmund Gwenn, Ian Hunter, Peter Lawford USA 1942 08:25 Morderstwo w hotelu Gallop - komedia kryminalna reż. George Pollock, wyk. Margaret Rutherford, Robert Morley, Flora Robson, Stringer Davis Wlk. Brytania 1963 09:45 Płeć przeciwna - musical reż. David Miller, wyk. Ann Miller, Ann Sheridan, Dolores Gray, Joan Collins USA 1956 11:40 Operacja Birma - film wojenny reż. Raoul Walsh, wyk. Errol Flynn, James Brown, William Prince, George Tobias USA 1945 14:00 Na skrzydłach orłów - film biograficzny reż. John Ford, wyk. John Wayne, Dan Dailey, Maureen O'Hara, Ward Bond USA 1957 15:45 Mała chatka - komedia reż. Mark Robson, wyk. Ava Gardner, David Niven, Stewart Granger, Walter Chiari Wlk. Brytania 1957 17:25 Schwytać szpiega - komedia przygodowa reż. Don Medford, wyk. Robert Vaughn, David McCallum, Luciana Paluzzi, Pat Crowley USA 1964 18:55 Uroda życia - film biograficzny reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Kirk Douglas, Anthony Quinn, James Donald, Pamela Brown USA 1956 21:00 Szarża lekkiej brygady - komedia reż. Michael Curtiz, wyk. Errol Flynn, Olivia de Havilland, Patric Knowles, Henry Stephenson USA 1936 23:10 Wielka parada komedii wytwórni MGM - film dokumentalny reż. Robert Youngson, wyk. Oliver Hardy, Stan Laurel, Clark Gable, Greta Garbo USA 1964 00:40 Operacja Birma - film wojenny reż. Raoul Walsh, wyk. Errol Flynn, James Brown, William Prince, George Tobias USA 1945 03:00 Quo vadis - dramat historyczny reż. Mervyn LeRoy, wyk. Robert Taylor, Deborah Kerr, Peter Ustinov, Patricia Laffan USA 1951 05:45 Brodziec - dramat sensacyjny reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Richard Burton, Eva Marie Saint, Charles Bronson USA 1965 Zone Europa 08:00 Ziarnko tamaryszku - melodramat reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Julie Andrews, Omar Sharif, Anthony Quayle, Dan O'Herlihy, Sylvia Syms, Oskar Homolka, Bryan Marshall, Harold Pinter, Celia Bannerman, Roger Dann, Sharon Duce, George Mikell, Kate O'Mara, Constantine Wlk. Brytania/ USA 10:10 Zemsta Sandokana - film przygodowy reż. Sergio Sollima, wyk. Kabir Bedi, Philippe Leroy, Massimo Foschi, Néstor Garay, Sal Borgese, Mirella D'Angelo, Teresa Ann Savoy, Adolfo Celi Włochy 1977 12:20 Instytut Benjamenta - dramat reż. Timothy i Stephen Quay, wyk. Mark Rylance, Alice Kriese, Gottfried John, Daniel Smith Japonia/Niemcy.Wielka Brytania 1995 14:10 Cinemania - magazyn filmowy 14:35 Zwyczajny bohater - dramat reż. Michele Placido, wyk. Fabrizio Bentivoglio, Michele Placido, Omero Antonutti, Philippine Leroy-Beaulieu, Daan Hugaert, Pascal Druant Włochy/Francja 1995 16:20 Hotel Splendide - komedia reż. Terence Gross, wyk. Toni Collette, Daniel Craig, Stephen Tompkinson, Hugh O'Conor Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 2000 18:15 Wesele Muriel - komedia, romans reż. P.J. Hogan, wyk. Toni Collette, Rachel Griffiths, Jeanie Drynan, Gennie Nevinson Brice Australia 1994 20:00 Wielkie nadzieje - dramat reż. Joseph Hardy, wyk. Michael York, Sarah Miles, James Mason, Margaret Leighton, Robert Morley, Anthony Quayle, Joss Ackland, Rachel Roberts, Andrew Ray, Heather Sears, Simon Gipps-Kent, James Faulkner, Peter Bull, Sam Kyd Wlk. Brytania / USA 19 22:15 Ziarnko tamaryszku - melodramat reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Julie Andrews, Omar Sharif, Anthony Quayle, Dan O'Herlihy, Sylvia Syms, Oskar Homolka, Bryan Marshall, Harold Pinter, Celia Bannerman, Roger Dann, Sharon Duce, George Mikell, Kate O'Mara, Constantine Wlk. Brytania/ USA 00:25 Czego pragnie kobieta - film erotyczny reż. Jacques Dorlis, wyk. Sharly, Monika, Olivier Carre, Lady Shade, Asia, Ashley Francja 2003 01:25 Obsesja zazdrości - film erotyczny reż. Gilbert Pop, wyk. Philippe Visconti, Tiffany Hopkins, Estelle Desange, Lyncia, Vincent Lefranc Francja 2004 03:00 Zakładniczka - thriller reż. Christian Goerlitz, wyk. Suzanne von Borsody, Jurgen Vogel, Sylvester Groth, Oliver Stokowski Niemcy 2003 Zone Romantica 06:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 14 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 07:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 15 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 08:00 Trzecie życzenie - film fabularny reż. Shelley Jensen, wyk. Sean Maguire, Armand Assante, Jenna Mattison, Jennifer Blanc USA 2005 10:00 Wywiady z gwiazdami: Natalia Streignard & Victor Camara 10:35 To jest życie: Masz oczy mojego dziecka - serial odc. 50 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Trzecie życzenie - film fabularny reż. Shelley Jensen, wyk. Sean Maguire, Armand Assante, Jenna Mattison, Jennifer Blanc USA 2005 13:25 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 16 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 14:20 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 17 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 15:15 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 18 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 16:10 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 19 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 17:05 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 20 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 18:00 Mundoshow International - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 21 19:00 Gotuj z Angelem! - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 20:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 29 21:00 Książę z bajki - relity show odc. 24 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi - serial odc. 7 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Trzecie życzenie - film fabularny reż. Shelley Jensen, wyk. Sean Maguire, Armand Assante, Jenna Mattison, Jennifer Blanc USA 2005 01:00 Monika - film fabularny reż. Eduard Cortes, wyk. Ana Fernandez, Antonio Resines, Pep Molina, Alex Brendemuhl Hiszpania 2003 02:40 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 31 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 03:20 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 32 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 04:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 33 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 04:40 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 34 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 05:20 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 35 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku